


Pillow Fort

by bbymandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: You and Yamaguchi were friends from a young age having met in class. As school continued and you both grew older, your relationship drifted apart. Moving to a new city hoping to get start life anew, you end up being in the same class as your first love. After all these years, you somehow found yourself back to his side.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be something else but idk what happened oops

Being six years old meant that all the time was play time, especially when your neighbor Tadashi Yamaguchi was over. You had gone to the same elementary school together and ended up in the same class as well. He was shy at school; however, when he was at home, he typically dominated your energy. During one of your many playdates, the both of you decided to piece together the couch cushions to make a ‘secret’ base. Your mom wasn’t too happy about the mess, but when she lifted the blanket to the entrance, she couldn’t help but snap a photo of you and Yamaguchi holding hands as the both of you napped. 

Now that same image sat on your bedside table, a small smile graced your lips as you lifted the frame.  _ I wish we were the same as we were back then. _ As the both of you grew older, your days of playing dwindled until they no longer occurred. It wasn’t that either of you had a fight but you were in different classes. When you found out he was being bullied, the feeling of shame and guilt consumed you.  _ I should have been there, he is my best friend after all _ . At the same time, he didn’t tell you so you tried not to think about it too much. But why  _ didn’t  _ he tell you? No matter how many times you asked how he was doing, he would always say the same thing with a wide freckled smile. “I am doing great (y/n)!” 

In middle school, he chose to join volleyball while you chose your own extracurricular activity and the space between the both of you grew. Despite being in the same school, he didn’t run into you at all. When you did see him, he was always with a tall, scowling, blonde but at least he was smiling. Your crush on him went completely unnoticed by everyone but was it even a crush? He was your childhood playmate and nothing more.  _ The friends I have now are enough. What if one of the boys becomes more? Maybe this aching would go away. _ In the hopes of moving on, you immersed yourself into your own thing with your friends. Secretly hoping that same green hair might knock on your door again.

In high school, you were both in college preparatory classes but as luck would have it, he was in a different class than you.  _ Ugh, this would be my luck. _ You didn’t hate school, but extra work for no reason? Now, that was asking for a bit much. Your parents weren’t surprised but you couldn’t tell them the motivation for your high grades was the boy next door! Keeping it to yourself, you would often go to the meets with your friends who freaked out over Tsukishima.  _ His best friend is the better one. _ But you were glad they didn’t freak out about Yamaguchi, he was the only one you could ever look at. His games were amazing to watch, and when he became captain in his third year your heart soared for him. But by then, it was like you were complete strangers and you were the only one watching from the outside. 

The flood of memories came back to you quickly, causing a small tear to slide down your cheek. You placed the photo down on the wooden surface of your desk, it’s home was now your apartment in Tokyo. Hoping to move away from your unrequited love, you chose Tokyo University. You chose a flowy cute top and a pair of fitted jeans and threw on some comfy leather sneakers.  _ It’s my first day as a college student, hopefully I will find someone new to set my eyes on. _ The self proclamation on finding a new man lasted the entire walk to your first lecture until you made eye contact with a certain freckled face.  _ What the hell is he doing here? _ Panic began to set in as you flipped between deciding to wave or not. The both of you hadn’t spoken in years, would it be okay to?

“(y/n)!”

You stopped as you went up the stairs looking for a seat, the source of the voice made your heart skip a beat. Yamaguchi wore the same wide freckled grin as he did all that time ago.

“Hey Yamaguchi,” you replied sheepishly, pushing a (h/c) lock behind your ear.

“Sit with me! We haven’t talked in so long and I don’t really know anyone here.”

You nodded and sat down on the seat he had pulled out for you.

“So, you are going the technology route too? And we both chose the same school, it’s almost like fate,” he laughed.

“I wanted to be far from home,” you admitted but you couldn’t tell him the full truth was to be away from him.

“I can understand that. Don’t get me wrong but being around the same people  _ all the time _ can get stuffy. Tsukishima is here too, we should hang out tonight after the lecture.”

You agreed and smiled at him.  _ Should I ask him for his number? That would be too weird right? _

“I should probably give you my number. I think the one I have memorized for you is your home phone,” he slid over his phone, maybe he could read your thoughts.

“Wait, did you say memorized?”

“Yeah, haha. I guess it’s weird but I was so excited to see you in elementary I guess it stuck all these years.”

“Oh.”

You typed in your number to his phone and felt a strange sensation run through your entire body. Choosing to ignore the warm feeling, you pulled out your notebook ready to take notes as the professor introduced himself. It was a long lecture but thankfully it came to an end until you realized you still had two more classes to go for the day. Thankfully, he wasn’t in the next lecture but when you walked into your last class, him  _ and  _ Tsukishima were seated in the middle. 

“(y/n)! I guess we will be together more this year like when we were kids.”

He waved you over to sit next to the pair and you hoped the taller one wouldn’t be upset. This class was more full since it was required to be taken at the university.  _ Maybe I could make new friends. _ Just like that, another boring lecture came and went.

“Are you guys dorming?”

“Yeah. Tsuki and I share a two bedroom. What about you (y/n)?”

“I live by myself off campus.”

“That’s bold.”

Your eyes widened at the blonde’s comment. 

“Hey don’t be mean! You’re just jealous she has her own place.”

“Whatever you say pig sty.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the way the pair bickered as you wiped a tear forming in the corner of your eye. When you calmed down, both men looked at you with blushes on their cheeks. Or maybe it was your imagination? All three of you began to pack your things to leave the classroom when you suggested they come over for drinks.

“I live nearby if you guys wanted to...don’t feel forced.”

“Of course! I suggested it earlier anyway. Plus if we drink at our place, you would have to go back alone which is dangerous.”

The walk to your apartment was only ten minutes and you silently thanked yourself for cleaning the place before leaving for school. It wasn’t that big of a place but it didn’t matter to you since you were the only one living there. There was a kitchen, a small table to eat at, sofa, and your bedroom door was on the side. Yamaguchi excused himself to get the drinks from the corner store even though you told him you could do it. He was 

“Do you mind if I use the restroom?”

“Of course not Tsukishima. It’s right through my room,” you had him follow you.

_ This is the first time a guy has been in my room. _ The thought turned your ears pink, and when he looked around it made you more nervous.

“Your bedroom is really neat.”

“Uh thanks...the bathroom is right here,” you opened the door.

He went in and shut the door gently while you began to clean up some clothes you had left on the floor.  _ Thank goodness it was on the other side of the bed where he couldn’t see. _ When he finished, you had also finished shoving the rest of the clothes into a laundry basket in your closet. Both leaving the room together, you were surprised to see Yamaguchi on the couch with the bags on the table.

“Sorry we took so long. He had to use the restroom and I was trying to clear up my mess in case you guys needed to go later. A messy room is embarrassing,” you laughed out your explanation.

“Oh okay, well let’s drink.”

You hoped he hadn’t thought anything else was going on and sat down on the floor. The three of you drank and laughed about the old days until it was midnight. By then it was just you and Tsukishima left awake, while Yamaguchi passed out on the couch. 

“I am going to head back to our dorm but I don’t think I am well enough to carry him. Do you mind if I leave him here?”

“It’s fine just leave him on the couch.”

“See you next time (y/n),” he smiled at you before leaving.

After locking up behind him, you tucked in the drunken pile of a man on your couch and went into your bedroom. Your heart pounded as you shut the door, the man who had your heart was sleeping right on the other side. But part of you thought maybe it would be nice to no longer pine after a lost love.

The next morning, you almost forgot Yamaguchi was there until you went to eat breakfast. You grabbed some medicine and water and put it on the table. Deciding not to wake him, you scribbled out a quick note that his breakfast was in the fridge and that the door locks automatically so he could leave when he was ready. Dragging your feet to your least favorite class, you were surprised to see a familiar head of hair in the front row. You waved at Tsukishima politely before asking if it was okay to sit next to him.

“Was Tadashi up when you left?”

“No. He was still passed out. I almost forgot how loudly he snored.”

The man next to you had a puzzled look on his face.

“We used to be friends in elementary and napped together sometimes,” you explained.

_ He probably didn’t talk about me since we had almost no interactions. _

“Oh I see. Yeah, the first night he slept over I almost smothered him.”

Your laughter came out with a snort because of his deadpan tone. He rubbed the back of his neck and you noticed his ears turned a slight color of red.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to tease you.”

“It’s fine. That guy really does suck sometimes though especially after a game.”

The two of you chatted away until the lecture started which ended thankfully earlier than yesterday’s. Parting ways, you gave him a small wave as you headed to the library to get some books for class. Before you knew it, it was afternoon already. You walked back to your apartment hoping to get some rest before studying. The smell of something wonderful came to your nose as soon as you stepped in.

“Yamaguchi?”

He turned around with a bright smile on his face.

“Hey! I hope you don’t mind me cooking. I felt bad about sleeping over then you made me breakfast too…”

“It’s no big deal but thank you.”

You placed your bag on the sofa and went to your room to change.  _ Is it okay if I change into shorts and a tank top? It’s hot and it’s my house so hopefully he won’t mind. _ When you stepped out of the room, your mouth watered at the presentation in front of you. 

“Tadashi,” you cried out.

“Oh now you want to use my first name.”

He stuck his tongue out at you before waving you to sit down with him.

“We haven’t talked in so long I wasn’t sure if I could.”

“I call you (y/n) so call me by my given name too, okay?”

You nodded and excitedly at the freshly cooked meal he prepared for you. The both of you chatted the rest of the afternoon away until he asked the question that made your stomach sink.

“Are you still seeing that one guy?”

“No. We only dated for a few months in high school.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I brought up something unpleasant.”

It wasn’t necessarily a bad relationship but he wasn’t the person seated in front of you so you called it off. You were reminded of all the times you tried to forget your childhood best friend but you couldn’t help but compare everyone to him. He was kind, understanding, and his smile never failed to make your day.  _ But I could never tell him that. _ The both of you sat in an awkward silence, not sure what to say after you revealed you were in fact not seeing anyone. When you opened your mouth to say something, he beat you to it.

“I actually had a huge crush on you back in the day.”

_ What? Did I hear that right? _

“I know we didn’t talk much after being in separate classes but I always wondered how you were,” he turned as his face began to glow with a red hue.

“I did too,” the weight of your secret slowly began to lift itself off your chest.

“All through elementary to high school.”

“And now?”

“I- uh- don’t know how to answer that without ruining our rekindled relationship.”

Now it was your turn to hide yourself from the embarrassment. A soft hand caressed your cheek and when you looked up, he was kneeling in front of you. 

“I never stopped liking you (y/n).”

His words took a moment to process in your head but as soon as they did, your locked eyes were getting closer and closer. His soft lips met yours and moved slowly as you both began to find a rhythm. 

“We can move to my room,” you breathed out between kisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

He lifted you up, and pulled your legs around him so you were sitting on his muscular arms. He placed you gently on the bed and began to kiss your cheeks down to your neck. He tugged on the top hem of your tank with his teeth before pulling it down to reveal your soft nipple. He massaged one breast while taking the other into his mouth. Licking the mound sent a shiver up your spine allowing his name to slip from between your lips as he looked up. He sucked your nipple between his teeth before moving to the neglected side of your chest, giving that one the same treatment. Pulling your tank and shorts off in one downward motion, you laid in front of him only in a (f/c) colored thong. 

“Beautiful.”

His breath sent another shiver through your body as he kissed the inner parts of your thighs. He left a sloppy trail of kisses as he made his way slowly towards your heated core. His licks lingered on your soft (s/c) thighs. You moved your hands to cover your face from the embarrassment, but he quickly shoved them down.

“I want to see all of you.”

Your heart rate quickened as he drew closer and closer to his destination, maintaining eye contact the entire time. His tongue pushed the lacy fabric aside and began to trace up and down on your slit. Enticed by your soft pants and slight squirming, he pushed your underwear even further from your entrance and began to slide his finger in. He pushed gently and caressed your thigh with his unoccupied hand. You moved your hips causing his fingers to go deeper into your body. “Please,” your voice came out as a whine.

He pushed further into your body until he could graze the soft squishy spot that made your back arch off the bed.  _ I need more _ . If Yamaguchi really was a mind reader, then now was the time to prove it. He slid another finger and quickened his pace. Your yelps and heavy breathing was music to his ears but your sprawled naked body beneath him was the masterpiece he wanted engraved on his soul. Bringing you to the edge, he slipped his hand away from your core. Your desperate (e/c) eyes pleaded with his, but he couldn’t help taking your blushing face into his hands and kissing you gently. You quickly scrambled off the bed and got on your knees.

“Let me take these off.”

Your hands worked quickly to shove off the man’s boxers and pants from the day before. His long and veiny cock bounced slightly once it was released from its fabric constraints. Not wasting another moment, you gathered the saliva that had pooled on your tongue and laid it against the bottom of his shaft. Your lips grazed the tip of his throbbing dick as you gave it a gentle kiss before enveloping his head. Choosing to work slow, you used the tip of your tongue to swirl around the man’s sensitive area and your hand to rub up and down his shaft. Lowering your mouth even further, you moaned at the sensation his veins gave your tongue. His hand went to the back of your head as he let out a low groan.  _ Further. _ You took more and more of him down until he was touching the back of your throat. Your gags and slurps filled the room and his grip on your hair tightened. When you looked up, he was watching you with reddened cheeks as you continued to suck on him. The slightly salty taste of precum spilled into your tastebuds but you knew you wanted more. 

“(y/n). Up.”

His command brought you to your feet and you looked at him inquisitively.  _ Did I not do a good job? _

“Spread your legs.”

He shoved you onto your bed and lined himself up at the entrance; obeying his command, you opened yourself. Pushing himself into your body, you both let out a moan at his initial thrust. He felt so much bigger in your core than he did in your mouth. Pulling away from you slightly, he pushed himself back in. Neither one of you allowed the other to release from the foreplay, no, the real show was now. Taking your leg onto his shoulder, he pushed down until you were doing a split under his muscular body. Each thrust pushed him further into your core, your position allowing him to slide deeper into you. Your body began to tremble at the feeling of him filling you up, but again right at the edge, he left you feeling empty. He flipped you onto your stomach and raised your hips to meet his, placing you on all fours. When he looked down, he could see the beautiful curves of your butt begging to be played with. His eyes trailed up your arching back, taking in your bent posture just for him. Your turned around face looked at him as you begged for him to put himself back in you. He smirked at your request and gave a hard slap to one of your cheeks. You were being naughty and he wanted to relish in the moment of  _ you _ pleading for  _ him _ . Bucking your hips back hoping he would finally fill you again did nothing. He instead sucked on the small of your back and smacked the other cheek. Taking your butt into his hand, he massaged the reddening area. He quickly thrusted into you, smirking at your surprised face. Taking his other hand he pushed your back down causing the arch to be more intensified. Each time he thrusted, the head of his dick pushed into a new spot causing muffled screams and moans. Your hands gripped the sheets tightly and you turned your head to get more air. He pushed you all the way down until you were on your stomach, leaving a kiss on your cheek. He continued to slide in and out, moans escaping both of your lips.

“I want to see you.”

He pulled out as you readjusted yourself under him holding your arms up so he could lower himself over you. You gently wrapped your arms around his neck as he entered your core again. You were getting closer with each slap of skin against skin. Your vision went white as you clawed his back and screamed his name. He pumped in and out a few more times before releasing his load onto your body.

“Tadashi,” you half panted, half moaned out.

He opened his eyes and looked down as his high dwindled, you were covered in his cum. Your (h/c) was all around head in a complete mess, drooling was escaping the corner of your mouth as you licked the white sticky stuff that made it onto your face, and your chest heaved up and down. His cum was barely visible in the light that seeped in from behind the curtain covered windows, it was on your boobs and trailed down your stomach. He continued to stare, taking in every strand and every drop of whatever liquid covered your body. The mix of both his and your sweat and cum filled the room with pungency.

“I will get you a towel.” 

He rushed into the bathroom and began to softly wipe at his mess when he returned. You couldn’t help but feel sheepish towards the caring display of affection. Instinctively, you turned to look at the picture in the frame you were encapsulated with earlier. His eyes looked up at your face, and followed to where you were smiling at.

“You know, I loved you even before that was taken.”

Your ears perked up and your face burned red.

“What?”

“I loved you before it was taken.”

“Then when?”

“I don’t really know but waking up next to you in our pillow fort was the best feeling ever.”

He laid down in the bed next to you, and you curled into his side laying your head on his chest.

“Excuse me. Us sleeping in our  _ secret base _ as children was really the moment it hit you?”

“Yes. Why? When was it for you?”

You thought for a second, but decided to shrug. Loving Tadashi was always something that came naturally. There never was a moment, you always just knew.

“Can we take your couch apart and sleep in there?”

“What? No. That will be a mess.”

“But I want to have sex in the secret base…”


End file.
